The goal of the study is to determine if stress or relaxation will result in changes in plasma levels of cortisol, interleukin-1, and tumor necrosis factor alpha in healthy subjects as compared to a no intervention comparison group. We will also determine the relationship among plasma levels of cortisol, IL-1, TNF-alpha, and inflammatory response to capsaicin.